


His Piano

by bubbLp0ppR



Category: Undertale
Genre: Gen, Piano, frisk finding it hard to move on, really soppy music stuff, reference to past genocide routes, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:18:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbLp0ppR/pseuds/bubbLp0ppR
Summary: For all times Frisk has gone through Undyne's date, they have never once have heard her play. Let's just say, hearing her make music filled them with the determination to learn themselves.This is Frisk's little soul-searching quest to learn the piano, master all the themes of the game and finally move on from the past they can't seem to let go of.





	His Piano

**Author's Note:**

> When i write about His Theme i like to listen to this version: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XI3T3G9GJRw
> 
> That's just one of my personal faves though. Feel free to picture it however you want :)
> 
> I know i've got like 2 other fics i should really be updating instead. Trust me, A PUZZLE OF THE HEART is coming soon... just be patient. This will just be like a 3 chapter feel-good short story so it's not taxing too much time.

It has been a long time since Frisk first fell into the underground. But to the monsters, every time they fall is the first. Even after all this time though, they still remember those true first experiences. Sparing Toriel. Flirting with Papyrus. Cooking with Undyne. Performing with Mettaton. Fighting with Asgore. Befriending Asriel. These are the moments that they treasure forever. These are the moments that make it hard for them to move on. And really, wouldn’t you do the same? If you could live in a moment forever, would you pass up that opportunity?

After so many resets, it’s hard to keep focussed on those things that matter, the feelings that were so raw the first time round. When they started to lose their way, forgot the point of all the endless replays, one thing kept them tethered to the experience. Music. With each reset, they become less connected to their emotions, grow cold as the nice creams they purchase each time. The playful nostalgia of their music becomes their substitute, a way for them to feel once again.

Eventually, when re-living the experiences became tiring, when the moment they so adamantly choose to repeat forever becomes unfulfilling. When it is time to finally move on, it is no surprise when it is music that leaves Frisk stubbornly anchored to the Underground.

So begins our story, in a neatly woven loop of space and time where a young child has started a true pacifist route to once more hear Hopes and Dreams.

— — —

Frisk is in Undyne’s house. They don’t really care much for the large room, but it is a necessary part to triggering the ending, which will let them hear the song they feel like hearing. So it must be borne. They sit on the small wooden chair of the table, tapping their fingers lightly on the legs of furniture. It has always been a habit, their hands dislike to be still. She invites them to look around before they have tea. They slowly stand out of courtesy. Normally at this point, they take a walk around the room and then sit down. There’s no point asking questions when you already know how someone will answer. But this time, their eyes linger on the shiny black of their grand piano.

If they ask, Undyne will share an experience about Mettaton sitting on it. Other than this, the item may as well have been a cardboard box for all the dialogue you could get out of it. _I wonder what it sounds like._ The stray thought crosses their mind casually. With a bit of surprise they realise that in all their resets, they had never once heard Undyne to play. It’s such a pretty looking instrument. The curiosity sells them on the idea. There can’t be any harm in asking, so why not? Walking up to Undyne, they tug her sleeve and point to the piano. She looks at them, a little startled that they’d ask. Why would they want to listen to _her_ play?

Frisk is set on the idea now. They insist again. She just shrugs and moves to the large instrument. The small bench next to it is re-adjusted and she sits down. Lightly, she taps a few keys with her right hand to make a small light tune. Her head lifts up. Frisk is standing next to her, listening with fascination. They gesture for her to keep going, to play more. She gets more comfortable and starts fingering the simple first few notes of His Theme. At first she uses one or two fingers, simply moving her hand to reach the nearby semitones, but she fluidly adjusts to a more formed position as she plays, using her full hand to reach the keys. She closes her eyes. “I heard this playing from a statue one day, coming back from Alphys’ lab.” She says distantly, becoming lost in the sound. The tune flows soft and peaceful, an unexpected sound to be coming from Undyne of all people. It’s simple, in a flattering sense of the word. Progressively, she begins to add a light harmony with her left hand. The sound starts to _build_ , gaining more presence as she keeps playing.

Listening to it reminds Frisk of Asriel, bringing with it memories of the bonds they once felt with him through timelines. His leitmotif reminds them of what it means to feel love.

Undyne stops mid-note when she hears a small sob. Frisk is smiling through wet eyes and tells them to continue. She shifts uncomfortably. Soft touchy feely stuff has never been Undyne’s strong suit. She was always more a woman of action. A grin comes to her face as she knows what to do. “Uhhh. How about I play a different one?” She says awkwardly. Without giving them a second to answer she breaks into the powerhouse chords of Ngahhh! The atmosphere changes and she relaxes into the energetic sequence. Reaching the chorus, she presses the keys with all her fury. It’s a wonder the plastic things don’t fly off the piano altogether.

Rubbing away their tears Frisk thinks about the implications of this. Being able to play the songs from battles whenever they like, however they want. It does get tedious going through an entire day of battles for one track of music. They remain deep in thought through out Undyne’s song.

She plays the final note, dropping on the piano sweating and breathing heavily after giving the music her all. Frisk moves closely to her and pokes her shoulder. She looks up, a wild glow of excitement in her eye remaining from the experience. Frisk looks at them with awe and determination. “Teach me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to just extend more chapters from this work. But reading over it again, i think what I'll do is leave this as a stand-alone and add it to a collection when I'm ready to pick it up and continue the story. Seeing that 1/? felt so dissatisfying :I Besides, it works well as it's own thing too, even if there is more to tell.


End file.
